On the first day of Christmas
by Daisyangel
Summary: On The 25th Day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Jack and Henry, catching a glimpse of Santa, and a snowball fight!a series of Christmas fics all pairings included give prompts/pairings! Happy Holidays! R/R! Now complete, thanks for all the prompts
1. Chapter 1

A/n, this is a personal challenge I've set myself. I am planning to submit a fic a day up to Christmas with as many pairings as I can and the fic has to involve Christmas or the holidays. All the fics will be posted in one story. Prompts/pairings you want to see are welcome. Please leave suggestions in your reviews. Also, go friend me on facebook. Just search for Daisy Angel Fanfic. Please R/R! Oh, and Happy Holidays!

XXXX

"This is quite a party, Kitten," Rossi complimented as he stood next to Garcia in her living room.

"Thanks, super Agent, Christmas is one of my favorite holidays, and since the team is off rotation for the next week or so I thought I'd have a party." A loud burst of laughter caught their attention. Turning they saw Reid trying to dance to the Christmas music playing in the background.

"What is he doing?" Rossi asked no one in particular.

"I'm dancing, Rossi," Reid replied slightly slurring his words. Just then Rossi caught sight of a cup in the genius's hand.

"What's in that cup, Reid?" He asked.

"Eggnog," Reid replied. Looking at the rest of the group, he asked,

"Who spiked the Eggnog?" He didn't have any of it, personally he couldn't stand the stuff, but apparently Reid was enjoying his fill and then some. Everyone shook their heads all accept for Morgan who stared down at the ground.

"I might have," he admitted.

"Let me guess, you failed to make it known that you spiked it?" JJ scolded gently.

"I thought I tasted something different about it," Emily chimed in. Hotch had dropped by earlier but needed to get Jack to bed, so he left early. JJ and Will had Henry sleeping on the couch.

"I think it's time to get our resident genius home," Garcia commented.

"I agree, I think Morgan should do it since he's the one who spiked the Eggnog in the first place," Emily put in.

"No, he's drank some of it. Is there anyone who hasn't drank any of it besides me?" Rossi asked, surveying the group.

"I didn't, but I need to gt JJ and Henry home. Sorry," Will apologized.

"Don't worry about it, I'll get the kid home," Rossi said walking over to Reid.

"Come on, Reid, let's get you home."

"Okay, Rossi," Reid said as he stumbled. Tossing his arm over Dave's shoulders, the two of them stumbled out the door and down Garcia's sidewalk. It's going to be a long night, Dave thought as he helped Reid to his car.

XXXX

Spencer Reid didn't usually sing, or at least not that Dave knew, but when he was drunk, he apparently like to sing. He actually sings quite well, Dave mused.

"You're a good singer," Rossi complimented. Reid blushed and gave a slight smile. Once the next song ended, he began spouting random math facts that Rossi wasn't een sure he understood.

"I know he Quadratic formula, do you want me to tell it to you?" Reid asked excitedly. The alcohol had given his face a slight glow.

"Uh, no thanks," the older man answered. Finally they pulled up in front of Spencer's building and the two men got out. Noticing that Reid was still having trouble walking, Rossi let him lean on him slightly. Unfortunately for Rossi, Reid leant too far towards him and they both fell face first into a huge snow drift. Rossi came up coughing and sputtering while Reid just laughed.

"Merry friggin Christmas," Dave muttered as he got to his feet and half walked, half dragged Reid towards his apartment. The next time Morgan decided to spike the Eggnog and then Reid drank it, he was going to take the kid home, Dave swore as he finally reached Reid's front door.

Finished!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n, Sorry for the delay in posting, RL got i_n the way. R/R! Oh, and please give me prompts and come friend me on facebook. Just search for Daisy Angel Fanfiction._

XXXX

"Whatcha doing, baby girl?" Morgan asked as he spotted Garcia hanging various Christmas decorations around the bullpen and the little kitchen they all used.

"Making this place a bit more festive," she answered.

"Ah, I see," Morgan replied.

"It looks nice," Reid complimented.

"Thank you, sweetness. As she was speaking she was placing a sprig of mistletoe above the doorway to the kitchen.

"Morning," Rossi called as he climbed the stairs and headed to his office. He stopped when he reached his door and saw a wreath with a santa head on it.

"Where did this come from?" he asked the agents assembled in the bullpen.

"I put it there, Super Agent," Garcia answered. Rossi just nodded, he wasn't much for Christmas, but if decorating made his kitten happy then that was fine with him.

"Anyone else want a refill?" Morgan asked holding up his coffee cup. The others shook their heads. Nodding, Morgan stood and made his way to the kitchen. Hotch who was walking out gave the older man before heading for his office, JJ close behind, probably to discuss a case.

XXXX

Walking into the kitchen, Morgan spotted Strauss next to the coffee cup.

"Good morning, Agent Morgan," she greeted cooly.

"Good morning, ma'am."

"It appears as if your computer tech has tried to bring a little Christmas spirit to the unit," she commented. Morgan nodded as he began pouring his coffee. Having just finished pouring hers, Strauss moved to fix it the way she liked it. Once he was done, Morgan moved to do the same. Finishing simultaneously, the two agents moved towards the door. In the hand that wasn't carrying her coffee cup, the section chief was carrying a file. The file began slipping from her hand and due to the fact that she was carrying a hot cup of coffee, she was unable to grab it before it fell to the floor. Carefully balancing his mug, Derek moved to pick up the scattered papers. Once they were all gathered he handed them back to Strauss who ook them with a slight smile. That was something Morgan was definitely not used to. Maybe she's not so bad, he mused. Feeling as if they wer being watched he turned and glanced back at the bull pen. Sure enough everyone was watching them. No, not staring at them, staring at something above them, what he wasn't sure. Following their gazes, he chuckled when he realized he and Strauss were standing under the mistletoe Garcia had hung that morning. Glancing a the section chief, Morgan gave her a slightly playful smile.

"What is it, Agent Morgan?" she wondered.

"Look up, ma'am," he advised. Frowning in confusion, she followed where he was pointing and gasped. Beginning to blush, she tried to step around him, but he blocked her path. "You know the rules, Strauss. We have to kiss since we're under the mistletoe," he reminded her. He was having way too much fun with this, she decided. Knowing he'd never give up, Erin decided to follow the ridiculous tradition and kiss him. Leaning forward, she placed a hand behind Morgan's head, easing him forward. Morgan was shocked that she was actually going to kiss him. Erin wasn't just going to kiss him lightly, she decided, she was going to milk this for all it was worth. Kissing him so deeply his knees buckled, she smiled playfully as they pulled apart and went their separate ways. Passing by where Garcia was leaning on Reid's desk, she spoke.

"Penelope."

"Y-y-Yes, ma'am?" Garcia asked nervously. She was sure she'd be in trouble.

"Thanks for making my day," Strauss answered giving one last look at a clearly shell shocked Morgan before turning and heading for her office her mood a bit lighter than it had been when she arrived that morning.

Finished!

A/n, thanks to nebula2 for both this prompt and the first prompt. Please give me prompts and pairings. Please R/R!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n, Written for Graveygraves. Her pairing/prompts were Morgan/Prentiss, santa outfit, children and gifts. Hope you like this, sweetie. R/R!

XXXX

"You make a cute Santa," Emily teased as she made sure Morgan's beard was on right.

"Thank you princess, I'm just glad I get to go home to Mrs. Clause at the end of the night," he whispered giving her a wink.

"Hush, you," she whispered back, pointing to the numerous children of the FBI who were all around. It was time for the annual FBI family Christmas party and Morgan had been roped in playing Santa for the kids.

"How'd you get roped into this in the first place?" Emily wondered.

"I kind of backed him into a corner," Garcia admitted as she walked up to them. Emily laughed and smiled.

"It's time for Santa to take his place," JJ called out above the noise. Nodding, Derek moved to the red chair with a bag of presents next to it ready to make all the kids smile. Christmas was one of his favorite holidays and this year was no exception.

Finished!

A/n, please R/R! Sorry for the shortness, it's just how the prompt worked out.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n, this one is a really long one, but it fit all as one chapter. Hope you like it. Please R/R!

XXXX

"I just wish you were home," Garcia said sadly as she talked to Hotch on the phone.

"I do to, but unfortunately, the snow storm has canceled all flights in or out of Michigan," Hotch replied in a tone full of regret. He didn't like leaving his wife anytime, but especially not right before Christmas and especially considering she was nine months pregnant with their first child. Unfortunately the conference was one as the unit chief he was required to attend and he had also given a presentation. He and Penelope had gotten married a year ago. After Haley's death, she stepped in as much as she could to help him and Jack through some of the worst times in their lives. Just then he heard a small voice.

"Is that Daddy, Mama Penny?" Jack asked. He'd started calling her that when she and Hotch got married. Every time she heard him call her that, it made her smile.

"Yes it is, Jackers. Do you want to talk to him?" she asked.

"Yes, please, can I?" exclaimed the seven-year-old.

"Here you go, kiddo," Garcia said handing him the phone then rubbing her belly where her and Hotch's daughter was kicking.

XXXX

"Hi, Daddy."

"Hi there, buddy. How are you?" Hotch asked. He was sitting in a chair at the airport watching the snow falling heavily outside.

"I'm good, when are you coming home? Mama Penny and baby and me miss you," Jack informed his dad.

"The baby and I," Hotch corrected.

"Yeah, that's what I said," Jack huffed. Hotch laughed at his son's statement.

"I'll be home as soon as I can, Jack," he answered.

"Before Christmas?" Jack asked hopefully. It was the day before Christmas Eve.

"I hope so, but I can't promise you, buddy. It's snowing really badly here and all the planes are grounded," Hotch told his son.

"What did they do to get in trouble, Daddy?" the young boy asked clearly confused.

"What do you mean, buddy?" Hotch asked just as confused.

"You said they were grounded, what did they do to get in trouble?" Garcia and Hotch both smiled at the little boy's question.

"Oh, they're not in trouble. In this case, grounded means they can't go anywhere because of the whether. Do you understand now?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, I've gotta go, my movie is back, love you, bye, Daddy!" Jack called thrusting the phone at Penelope then running off.

XXXX

"Hi again," Penelope greeted as she put the phone to her ear.

"Hi again, how are you and baby feeling?"

"We're okay, but our little gymnast is seeing how many flips and kicks she can do inside Mommy," Garcia admitted.

"Put me on speaker then put me next to your stomach," Hotch instructed. Nodding Penelope did what he requested.

"Okay," she replied.

"Hi there, baby girl, it's me Daddy. You've got to stop being so hard on Mommy, okay? I love you and I hope to be home as soon as I can. Now behave for Mommy, please. Love you so much, little girl," Hotch said trying to blink back the rare tears of frustration at the fact that he was away from his family around the holidays.

"I think she can hear you, she's calming down," Penelope said happily.

"I'm glad to help. Well I have to go. I've got to find a hotel for the night and hope that the flights will be ungrounded tomorrow. I'll do my best to make it home before Christmas day," Hotch promised.

"I know you will, just be safe and know that we love you," Penelope said as she yawned.

"I love you to. I'll let you go so you can get Jack to bed and get to bed yourself. Night, Penny," Hotch whispered.

"Night, Aaron," she whispered back before slowing getting off the couch and heading for the family room where Jack was watching "Frosty The Snowman" his favorite movie.

XXXX

It was around 4:00 PM on Christmas Eve and she and Jack were finishing up the last batch of Christmas cookie baking when her cell phone rang. Recognizing her husband's ring tone, she smiled.

"Hi there, Handsome," she greeted with a smile.

"Hi, Penelope," he answered dejectedly.

"Judging by the sound of your voice, you don't have good news, do you?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not, sweetheart. All the flights are still grounded. There's been talk about them starting later this evening, but it's not a 100% guarantee," Aaron explained. Penelope sniffed and tried to blink back the tears, but she wasn't completely successful.

"Don't cry, Mama Penny, I'll help make you feel better until Daddy gets home," Jack vowed as he put his small hand into hers.

"Thank you so much, sweetie. That means so much to me," Penelope said with a wobbly smile. "Why don't you go find your boots? We need to head over to Auntie JJ's for her Christmas party in just a few minutes," Penelope instructed. Nodding, Jack gave her hand one last squeeze before running off to do what he'd been told.

"Are you going to be okay?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Oh, guess what?" she asked, some of her excitement slipping back into her voice.

"What?" Aaron wondered.

"It snowed some here. It looks so pretty. Jack and I made snow angels earlier."

"Sounds nice how are the roads? I don't like the idea of you driving to JJ's if the roads are bad," her husband replied.

"Don't worry, darling. Our resident genius will be picking me and Jack up," she assured him.

"Mama Penny, I can't find them," Jack called out.

"I have to go, but I'll see you soon, I hope," she said softly.

"As soon as I can get there. The snow has stopped and if I can't get a flight in the next few hours, I'll rent a car and drive home. I don't want to miss Christmas with you," Aaron admitted.

"We'd love nothing more than to have you here with us for Christmas, but if you can't make it, we'll understand. You can't control the weather. I love you and stay safe," Penelope urged.

"I will, my love, I will." Hanging up the phone, Penelope headed to help her step-son find his boots.

XXXX

The doorbell rang just as the computer tech was putting in her earrings. They were Christmas trees that jingled and she was wearing a very bright red dress with candy canes on it. Moving as quickly as her pregnant belly would allow she walked down the stairs and opened the door, revealing Reid.

"Hi there, baby cakes, how are you?" she asked in a chipper voice.

"I'm doing well, how about you?" Reid asked as he stepped into the house.

"I'm doing okay. I'd be doing a lot better if Aaron were home," she answered softly.

"All the planes still grounded?" Reid replied. Penelope nodded.

"I'm sure he'll get home as soon as he can," Reid soothed. Just then, Penelope winced and rubbed her stomach.

"Ouch, baby girl, settle down," she requested.

"Baby active today?" Reid asked.

"Very much so," Garcia replied, just as Jack who was wearing jeans and a long-sleeved shirt that said "Dear Santa, I can explain…" and that lit up came running into the room.

"Hi, Uncle Spencer!" Jack cried.

"Hey, Jack. Are you ready to go?" Reid asked. Both Jack and Penelope nodded and after grabbing both their coats and other outer ware and helping Jack into his and putting on hers, the three of them left, Penelope and Jack carrying the presents for the rest of the team.

XXXX

The party was in full swing and everyone had just finished opening presents when Morgan noticed Garcia wincing and rubbing her stomach out of the corner of his eye.

"You okay, Baby Girl?" he questioned. "That's the third time I've seen you wince in an hour," he commented.

"Oh, yeah, just fine. Little one's just kicking a lot tonight," she answered.

"I understand that," Emily said sincerely as she held her and Morgan's four month old son, Jeffrey Spencer Morgan.

"Yeah, me, to," JJ agreed smiling fondly at Henry who was playing on the floor with Jack. Feeling a sharp kick, Garcia winced.

"Any word from Aaron yet?" Rossi asked as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"He sent me a text about half an hour ago saying that all the flights were going to be grounded until tomorrow at 11:00 in the morning, but that the roads were apparently clear enough to drive if you were careful, so he's renting a car. The idea of him driving in the bad weather worries me, but I know he'll be as careful as he can," she admitted. Rossi began doing the math in his head.

"It's 8:00 PM now, and it takes about 10 hours to get from Detroit to Quantico, so he should get here around 6:00, maybe 7:00 tomorrow morning if the weather causes problems. I know he'll be glad to make it home for Christmas," Rossi commented. Garcia nodded. Just then the baby girl landed a strong kick to her bladder.

"Looks like another trip to the bathroom," she said trying to get up and failing.

"Here, let me help you, Kitten," Rossi offered holding out a hand to pull her up.

"Thank you, kind sir," Garcia responded flashing him a bright smile before turning and waddling, yes, waddling her way down the hallway to JJ and Will's bathroom. When you were as pregnant as she was, the only way you could get anywhere was to waddle. After using the bathroom and washing her hands, Garcia made her way back into the party just in time to hear JJ announce that it was time to sing Christmas carols. Both boys cheered and all the adults smiled. Everyone began singing and before she knew it, Penelope had let her worries about her husband driving home fade to the back of her mind. An hour went by and the adults could tell that the older two kids were starting to fade but were fighting it and Jeff was sleeping in the Pack-N-Play JJ and Will had for when the kids were visiting.

XXXX

"Who wants Hot Chocolate?" Will called from the kitchen. A chorus of yes pleases and I do fill the air. Everyone began passing around mugs of the warm delicious drink.

"Here you go, Pen," JJ said, standing in front of her friend. Garcia didn't acknowledge the other woman, though.

"Pen, you still with us?" JJ called out. Wincing in pain, Penelope blinked and stared up at her friend.

"Oh, yeah, sorry was lost in my thoughts, Sorry, Jayje. What did you say?"

"I said here's your Hot Chocolate. Are you sure you're okay? You look like you're in pain," JJ said.

"I'm fine; my back's just been hurting a lot today and little girl's been kicking a lot. JJ frowned and let it go. She had a feeling that her friend wasn't telling the truth, but she couldn't do anything until Pen was ready to talk.

"If you say so, here you go, hope you enjoy," the media liaison said handing her the mug. Taking a sip, the computer tech smiled as the warm liquid touched her tongue.

"This is delicious, thanks, Will," she called out to the man who was getting Jack and Henry settled with their drinks.

"You're welcome, Pen," he replied smiling. Finishing her drink, Garcia stood up and began heading for the kitchen to put it in the sink despite JJ's protests.

"Pen, you don't have to do that," the blonde protested.

"I don't mind, the walking does me good. I was getting a bit stiff," Pen responded just as she reached the kitchen. After placing her cup in the sink and running water in it, she turned and began heading back for the living room. Halfway across the kitchen, a strong pain gripped her and made her cry out. The pain started in her back and wrapped around to her stomach.

"Aaaaaah!" she cried out stumbling and reaching for the wall with one hand while wrapping her other arm around her stomach. The distressed cry from the pregnant woman had everyone on their feet and running for the kitchen. Rossi was the first to reach her.

"What is it, Kitten?" he asked pulling her to lean against him.

"Hurts," she whimpered.

"What hurts, Baby Girl?" Morgan asked.

"Baby," she whimpered through clenched teeth. Finally the pain eased and she forced herself to shift so she was upright.

"Are you in labor, Pen?" Emily demanded.

"I think so," the tech answered. She was scared and shaking. Rossi could feel just how badly she was shaking.

"You have to relax and calm down, Kitten," he whispered soothingly in her ear.

"Mama Penny, are you okay?" Jack asked tears in his eyes.

"I'm fine, your little sister just wants to come out and see you," Penelope answered breathlessly.

"Reid, take my keys and start my car. Morgan, help me get her out of here. JJ, call Hotch. Emily, can you run to Garcia and Hotch's and get her hospital bag?" Everyone nodded and began to do what they were told.

"I'll keep an eye on Jack and Jeff here if you guys want me to," Will offered.

"But I want to go with Mama Penny," Jack whined.

"Stay with Will, okay, kiddo? I promise once your little sister is here you can come see her, but for now, the best place for you to be is here," his step-mom told him gently.

"We can make a card for your baby sister," Garcia heard Will suggest as Morgan and Rossi guided her out of the house and into Rossi's car. The two agents settled in the back with her while Reid drove. The only thing on the three agent's minds was that they hoped Hotch would get there in time to see the birth of his baby girl.

XXXX

Aaron sighed as he drove, he'd made some progress, but he still had a long way to go before he was home with his son, his wife and their unborn child. The ringing of his cell phone startled him and he pulled over not wanting to talk while driving in the snow.

"Hotchner," he answered out of habit.

"Hotch, it's JJ."

"What's up, JJ? How's the party going?" the unit chief asked.

"It was going good," JJ answered. Hotch caught her choice of words.

"What do you mean it was going good?" he demanded.

"Well, it was going okay," JJ answered. Hotch caught her word choice and it worried him.

"What do you mean it was going good? What happened, JJ?" he demanded.

"Well, pen's in labor. Rossi, Reid, and Morgan are taking her to the hospital. Em's gone to get her hospital bag, and Will and I are watching the kids," JJ informed him.

"She's in labor? Are you sure?" Hotch checked.

"Positive, Hotch."

"How far along is she?" he asked.

"I don't know, but just please hurry home. How far away are you?" JJ wondered. Reading the clock, Hotch responded.

"Its 10:00 and I've been driving since about 8:00, unfortunately I have a lot of time to go."

"Is there anyway you can get to an airport and fly the rest of the way home?" the media liaison suggested.

"I could but I'm not sure if I can get a flight out of any of the airports."

"Tell me where you are right now," she instructed. As he was telling her, she was searching online for flights. "I found a flight that takes off at 12:30 AM and the airport is 30 minutes away. Do you want me to make you a reservation?" she offered.

"Yes, please, thanks, JJ," he said as he began giving her all the information she would need to help him get home to his laboring wife that much faster. They were about to hang up when he spoke.

"JJ?"

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Tell Emily I love her and that I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Will do, just hurry home," the media liaison said hanging up and saying a quick prayer that the baby girl would hold off long enough for her father to make it to her mother's side.

XXXX

"Oh god, this hurts so much," Garcia whimpered from her hospital bed. She'd been there for nearly three hours and the labor had really intensified. She was almost halfway there and the pain was almost too much.

"I think it's time to break your water, what do you say?" the doctor suggested as she helped her patient up and guided her to the shower before grabbing the necessary items to break Penelope's water. 

"Oh my," Penelope gasped as a gush of liquid came out.

"Looks good and clear," the doctor assured as she helped Penelope back into bed. The next contraction after having her water broke had Pen curling up into a ball and crying.

"Oh god, I can't take this anymore, Rossi," she whimpered clutching his hand for dear life.

"You can get an epidural, kitten," Rossi reminded her. Until now, the tech had refused the pain meds, but it looked like she was losing the fight.

"Yes, please, just make it stop," she begged.

"I'll get the forms for her to sign then call anesthesia," the nurse said heading out of the room. Twenty minutes later she'd been given the epidural and was resting at least slightly more comfortably. Just then Morgan ran in with a huge smile on his face.

"I just talked to Hotch. He's on the ground changing planes. He should be here by 2:30 or 3:00 at the latest," he shared. The expectant mother gave a brief smile at her friend's words.

"Thanks, Derek," she said softly.

"Don't worry about it, Baby Girl. If you've got everything under control here, I'll go back out into the waiting room with Reid," he said addressing Rossi.

"Go, I've got this," the older man said with a smile. Nodding, Morgan retreated glad his friend was in such good hands.

XXXX

Hotch was never so glad to see Morgan when he stepped off the plane.

"Hi Morgan, how is she?"

"She's doing great. The doctor said it wouldn't be long now when I left. Maybe by 4:00."

"Well then, let's go," the unit chief replied. After making sure Hotch had all his stuff the two agents headed for Morgan's car and the hospital.

XXXX

Rossi was coaching Pen through her worst contraction yet when he saw Hotch walk into the room. The epidural had taken the edge off, but as she progressed closer and closer to delivery the pain came back.

"Glad to see you, Aaron," he said standing and allowing the other man to rush to his wife's side.

"You're here," Penelope cried tears rushing to her eyes.

"I'm here, I wouldn't have missed the birth of our little girl for anything," Aaron assured her. Just then, the doctor walked in.

"Okay, let's do one last check and see if you're ready to push," she said. Taking that as his cue to leave, Rossi stepped towards the door.

"Rossi," Garcia called out.

"What is it, Kitten?"

"Thank you for helping me and staying with me," she said sweetly.

"You're welcome, and there's no need to thank me. You're important to me and I'd do anything for you," he replied just before making his exit leaving the expectant parents alone to welcome their daughter into the world.

XXXX

"Okay, it's show time. Penelope, you're at 10 CM. You're about to start pushing," the doctor informed the anxious and excited parents. As she was talking, she was preparing Penelope for the delivery. Pressing the call button, the doctor called the nurse and they both took their places. Hotch watched the monitor and reached for his wife's hand when he saw a contraction beginning.

"I have to," she began.

"Whenever you feel the need to push, do so," the doctor told her. Nodding, Pen began pushing as hard as she could. The doctor counted to 10 then told her to rest. After breathing for a brief moment, the doctor told her to push again, which the laboring woman did.

"Oh, god, I still need to push, please. I need to push," Penelope whimpered. The doctor nodded and Pen pushed, screaming out at the pain she felt. At the count of 10, the exhausted woman collapsed back on to the pillows and took in a deep breath relaxing before the next contraction hit. Reaching out, Hotch wiped her face with a damp cloth.

"You're doing great, sweetie. Keep it up," he encouraged. Another contraction began and the tech began pushing. After the contraction subsided she tried to catch her breath. The doctor was at the end of the bed checking on things. All of a sudden, the pregnant woman felt a lot of pressure and the urge to push was overwhelming.

"Pushing, now!" she growled as she began to push. The doctor gasped as she saw the babies' head begin to crown.

"That's good, Penelope, I need you to stop pushing for a sec, though, okay?"

"No, I need to push, please. I can feel her and she wants out. Please let me push," she whimpered still pushing.

"Penelope, listen to me. If you don't stop pushing, you will tear. Her head is crowning and I need to help you get it out. Do you understand?" the doctor asked. Penelope nodded as she tried to breathe, trying to fight the urge to push.

"Just breathe, Penny," Hotch coaxed.

"Give me a small push," the doctor instructed. Nodding, Pen did what she was told. Carefully the doctor eased the head out. Two more pushes and Pen felt her daughter slip from her body.

"Congratulations, it's a girl, seven lb. eight oz. 20 inches long born at 4:33 AM December 25, 2011. Do you want to cut the chord, Dad?" the nurse asked addressing Hotch. Nodding with tears in his eyes, Hotch walked over and cut the chord. Once that was done, he took his newborn daughter and placed her on her mother's chest.

"Hi there, baby girl, I'm your Mommy," Garcia introduced tearfully.

"And I'm your daddy," Hotch breathed. Fifteen minutes later the entire team was in the room eager to meet the newest addition to the BAU family.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Hope Morgan Hotchner," Garcia said beaming. Catching Morgan's eye she smiled as he quickly blinked back tears.

"Thank you," he said thickly.

"You're welcome, you're important to both Pen and I so it only seemed natural," Hotch explained.

"We have one more thing to talk about before Hope and I crash," Garcia said with a yawn.

"What is it, Kitten?"

"We were wondering if you and JJ would be her godparents," Garcia explained as she glanced from Rossi who was holding a sleeping Jeff to JJ who was cradling a sleeping Henry. Jack was sleeping on a chair in the corner of the room.

"Oh, Pen, I'd be honored," JJ said with a few tears in her eyes.  
><span> 

"I'd love to, Kitten, thank you," Rossi said taking the little girl from her mom and placing a quick kiss on her baby soft cheek before placing her back into her mother's arms and placing a similar kiss on her cheek.

"We'll let you guys get some rest. If it's okay we'll bring Jack back in a few hours so he can see Hope," JJ said. Both parents nodded as they stared in awe at their sleeping infant.

"Merry Christmas," Reid said just realizing exactly what day it was.

"Merry Christmas to all and to all, a good night," Morgan said as they filed out leaving Hotch and Garcia with their very own Christmas miracle.

Finished!


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you ready to tell me why you're at my place and not home with your wife the day before Christmas?" David Rossi asked a sullen looking Derek Morgan as he sat in his living room fixing them drinks from a bottle of Whiskey Dave had handed him.

"We had a fight," Morgan answered shortly.

"About what?" Dave wondered.

"I told her she shouldn't be getting the Christmas decorations off the top shelf of the closet because she's pregnant and if she falls she could hurt herself or the baby. Then she accused me of claiming that I didn't think she considered the welfare of our child before doing it and it went from there. I may have told her that she was being stubborn and that wasn't what I meant."

"What did she do then?" Dave questioned. A pissed off JJ wasn't something to mess with under the best of circumstances. Factor in that she was seven months pregnant and it made things worse.

"She threw a glass of juice at me, then told me to get out. Thankfully Henry was with my mom and sister's who had taken him out for ice cream," Morgan concluded.

"Let me get this straight, you were stupid enough to pisss off a hormonal pregnant woman?" Dave clarified. Morgan nodded sheepishly. "Damn, do you have a death wish?" the older profiler asked.

"No, I just worry, you know?"

"I understand, but that definitely wasn't the way to tell her that."

"Yeah, I know that now. What should I have done, and what should I do, now?" Morgan asked. "You've had a fair share of martial discord," Morgan teased. Dave just glared and Morgan gave him an apologetic look.

"For future reference maybe suggest that she sit down and enjoy her drink while yo finish getting the decorations down because she looks tired and she deserves a break. As for now, buy her favorite craving food, some flowers and go home and apologize profusely. If necessary, beg for forgiveness," Dave advised. Putting the glass he'd filled but not drank back on the table, the Chicago native stood up.

"I'll do that, and, Rossi?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, see you Monday."

"See you, Monday," Morgan replied leaving and heading off to fix the mess he'd created.

Finished!


	6. Chapter 6

A/n, this chapter is for DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92 who requested the pairing of JJ/Morgan and a Christmas proposal. Hope this meets with your expectations. Please R/R!

XXXX

The snow glittering on the branches of the trees was beautiful, JJ thought as she got ready for her date with Morgan. She loved Christmas time, the snow, all the decorations, and the music. The music was her favorite and she was humming along to "Joy to the World" while she was putting on her makeup. Her brother and his wife along with their two kids were in town and they had all celebrated Christmas together as a family that morning. Now Matt and Elaine had promised to watch Henry so Derek could take her out to dinner. Finishing her makeup, she grabbed her purse and headed down the stairs.

XXXX

"Mama you so pwetty," Henry said as he stared at his mother.

"He's right," Derek crooned coming up to her and stealing a quick kiss. She was wearing a v-neck deep Sapphire blue satin dress that hugged her in all the right places with matching necklace and earrings. Those had all been a gift from him this Christmas.

"You look beautiful, baby sister," Matt said coming up and hugging her.

"Thanks you guys," the media liaison said blushing.

"You look like a princess, Auntie JJ, her six-year-old niece Natalie said. Four-year-old Amelia nodded. JJ smiled at her nieces before turning to Derek.

"You ready to go?"

"Yes, let's go, my love," he said taking her arm and guiding her to the closet where they grabbed their coats then out the door into the sparkling snow.

XXXX

"Dinner was fantastic," JJ commented as she pushed her plate away.

"I'm glad you liked it. Are you ready for dessert?" Derek asked. Nodding, she picked up the dessert menu and, began reading.

"How about the Chocolate Overload Cake?" she suggested pointing to the confection.

"That's fine with me," he said waving their server over and placing the order. The dessert arrived at the table a few minutes later and they both dug in. After eating their fill, Derek asked for the check and paid.

"Did I tell you how handsome you are, tonight?" JJ asked trailing a finger down Derek's chest. He was wearing a white silk shirt and very well-fitting black pants.

"Thank you," he said kissing her sweetly. "What do you say to a brief walk before we head home?" he suggested. After glancing down at her shoes and deciding they were comfortable enough to walk for a bit, she accepted.

XXXX

They'd been walking for a bit when Derek stopped her. Looking around, she noticed that they were in the park where they'd had their first date two years before. The snow was just as beautiful ever in that spot. Looking up she noticed that it had began to snow again.

"It's snowing again," she breathed. "It's so beautiful," she whispered.

"Not half as beautiful as you," Derek replied.

"Oh, Derek," JJ protested.

"I mean it. You're the most beautiful and amazing woman I've ever seen and had the pleasure to get to know. Before I started dating you, I never thought I would ever want to get married and settle down. Now, though, I'm definitely sure that's what I want to do." As he was speaking, he'd dropped to one knee and had pulled a velvet box out of his pocket. A gasp escaped the blonde's lips as she realized what he was about to do. "Will you marry me, Jennifer Nicole Jareau?"

"Yes!" she screamed throwing herself at him, nearly falling in the freshly falling snow. Smiling broadly, he caught her and slid the ring on her finger before kissing her senseless happy she'd said. This was definitely the best Christmas ever.

Finished!

A/n, here are links to JJ's dress, and the ring. Just take out the spaces. http:/ www dot jcpenney dot com ?GrpTyp=PRD&ItemID=1aff095&CF=Blues&DeptID=70656&CatID=80145&SO=0&SelDim=4294957900%7e+1031%7e&CatSel=4294936938%7cevening+%2b+cocktail&NOffset=0&Ne=4294957900+1490+1031+29+3+8+585&x5view=1&N=4294936938+4294949530&Nao=0&PSO=0&bcCat=3&CmCatId=70656|80145

http:/ www dot missourijewelrystore dot com ?id=20101113074908


	7. Chapter 7

A/n, written for D'Rossi, happy late birthday! Hope you like it.

XXXX

The sound of giggling trailedEmily into Garcia's living room from the kitchen. Looking down, she saw Rossi and Garcia rolling around under the Christmas tree.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked, her tongue firmly in her cheek.

"N-n-No," Garcia gasped as she continued to laugh.

"Then would you mind telling me why you're under the Christmas tree rolling around like two crazy people?" the profiler questioned her hands on her hips.

"It started when I noticed that a strand of lights wasn't working so I crawled under the tree," Garcia began.

"Then I tripped over the shoes she'd kicked off to crawl under and fell and landed next to her under the tree tangling the lights she was holding around both of us. We managed to untangle ourselves, but couldn't stop laughing," he explained. Emily felt her own laughter bubbling up and she couldn't stop it.

"Would you like some help up before the others get here?" she asked chuckling. The two people under the tree nodded.

"Yes, please," Garcia answered.

"Sure, but let me get a picture first," Emily said reaching for her camera much to their dismay. Once the picture was taken, she helped them up but then had to run because they began chasing her trying to get her camera so they could delete the embarrassing picture. Emily was having none of it, though. This will make a fun Christmas card she said as she turned and headed down the hall hoping she wouldn't get caught.

A/n, hope you enjoy. Please R/R!


	8. Chapter 8

A/n, another fantastic prompt from nebula2. Please R/R!

XXXX

"Why am I the elf and you Santa, though?" Morgan asked as he and Reid arrived at Quantico Children's Hospital carrying a Santa suit and an elf costume.

"Because you make a cute elf," Reid teased. Morgan stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend, but decided not to argue. They had volunteered to hand out presents to kids who were stuck in the hospital over Christmas. It was a good cause and Derek could definitely get behind it. Entering the hospital, he followed Spencer who seemed to know where he was going.

XXXX

"It's nice to see you back Spencer. I see you brought an elf this time?" commented a pretty redhead as she greeted Spencer at the desk they'd stopped at.

"Hi there, Amanda. This is my friend and colleague, Derek Morgan. He's going to help me hand out the gifts this year.

"This year? You mean you've done this before, Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked. Spencer nodded shyly.

"He's been Santa for the last three years," Amanda supplied.

"But why didn't you tell any of us?" Morgan wondered.

"I don't know. It was just nice to have this as my own thing, you know?"

"I understand," Morgan replied.

"You must be pretty important to Spencer for him to include you," Amanda. The two men shared a smile before heading off to change into their costumes while Amanda went to make sure the children were gathered in their play room.

XXXX

"Are you guys ready to see Santa Clause and his elf?" Amanda asked the young kids who were sitting eagerly around her. A chorus of yes's met her ears. The sound of jingling bells could be heard.

"I hear the bells, he's coming!" called a little girl who had a scarf covering her head. All the kids shifted so they could see Santa and his elf walk into the room.

"Ho-Ho! Merry Christmas!" Reid called out in his best Santa voice.

"Merry Christmas, Santa!" all the kids called back.

"Have all you kids been good this year? You know Santa only gives kids to good little boys and girls." The children nodded and smiled.

"Is that a real elf?" one little boy asked in awe.

"Yep, I'd like you to meet, Derek, he's my head elf," Reid explained.

"Can you say hi?" Amanda prompted.

"Hi, Derek," all the kids replied.

"Hi, kids, why don't we all form a line and Santa and I will start handing out presents," he instructed. Quickly the kids scrambled to do what they'd been told and before long, the two profiler's were handing out gifts and putting smiles on little kids face's some whose hadn't smiles on them in a long time. Doing this brought a smile to both Santa's and his elf's face as well. Christmas was a wonderful time for giving to those who were less fortunate than you, and that's what Morgan and Reid intended to do.

Finished!


	9. Chapter 9

"It's snowing, Daddy!" Jack Hotchner cried as he ran into the kitchen from where he was staring out the window.

"Is it, buddy?" Hotch asked the excited six-year-old.

"Yeah, lots," the young boy declared. Glancing out the window from where he was plating the Christmas cookies he and Jack had made and decorated, the unit chief frowned. It was really coming down and he didn't like the idea of his boyfriend Spencer driving in what was turning out to be probably a blizzard. The front door opened and closed and he heard Jack running to greet the other man. Placing the last cookie on the plate, Aaron made his way into the living room to greet his lover.

XXXX

"It's awful out there. I hit a patch of black ice and thankfully didn't wreck," Spencer said kissing Aaron quickly.

"I'm glad you're okay," Hotch replied softly.

"Did you get the decorations, Papa?" Jack asked. Reid had gone to the store to buy a few more decorations for their house.

"I sure did, Jack. Do you want to see them?"

"Yeah!" Jack cried. Reaching down, Spencer picked up the bag and showed it to Jack. It was full of Blue and Silver decorations.

"Those look very nice," Aaron commented.

"Hey, can we put them up, now, please?" the young boy wanted to know.

"Of course we can," his father told him.

"Why don't you go start the CD player so we can listen to Christmas music while your dad and I get some cookies and coffee," Spencer told the young boy. Nodding, Jack ran off to do what he was told. Soon the strains of "Up on the House Top" were drifting through the house and the three of them began to sing. Christmas since they'd lost Haley hadn't been easier, but this year, the three of them were a family and it looked like it was going to be one of the best Christmas's yet.

Finished!


	10. Chapter 10

A/n, please R/R!

XXXX

Garcia stretched and flexed her fingers as she sat on her couch. She'd just finished all her Christmas cards. She had the ones for the team and some of her other friends. Glancing at her watch she decided i_t was time for bed. After locking up she headed off to bed ready for a much needed night's sleep. She smiled when she thought of the very special card she'd made for Morgan._

_XXXX_

_ The next morning she placed all the cards in her mailbox then headed off to work._

"_Hi, Pen, got all your Christmas cards sent?" JJ asked as they sat enjoying a quick cup of coffee before the briefing started._

"_Yeah, and I put a special card in for Henry," the tech answered. _

"_What about me, Mama?" Morgan asked._

"_Of course you get one as well, my Chocolate God."_

"_What about you, Morgan, have you sent out yours?" Emily teased her friend._

"_Yeah, and I've sent you a special one, Baby Girl," he said winking at Garcia. She just gave him a smile before settling into start the briefing as soon as Hotch arrived. Just then Hotch walked in and the briefing began._

_XXXX_

_ It was now a few days later and the computer tech had pushed her Christmas cards out of her mind and was working on a search for Team B. She was startled by a knock on her door._

"_Enter if you dare," she cautioned. Smiling slightly, David Rossi opened the door and walked in._

"_Hi, Kitten," he greeted, settling in the chair she kept by her desk._

"_What can I do for you, Super-Agent?" she asked. Rossi blushed he wasn't quite sure how to approach this subject._

"_Well, um…" Taking a good look at him, Garcia frowned. She could tell that something was bothering him._

"_You can tell me anything and it will stay between us. You know that, right, sir?" she assured him. Rossi nodded and decided the best course of action was to jump in head first and let the chips fall where they may._

"_I got your Christmas card," he began._

"_Oh, I'm glad; you were the only one who hadn't told me you got it. I was beginning to worry that it had gotten lost in the mail," the colorful woman explained._

"_Um, I think you might have sent me the wrong card."_

"_What do you mean?" she questioned in confusion._

"_I think you meant to send my card to Morgan," he told her. A gasp escaped Garcia's lips and she blushed as what Rossi was saying hit her. Reaching into his pocket, Rossi pulled out the envelope and placed it on the corner of her desk. Picking it up with shaking fingers, she opened the envelope and pulled out the card. Flipping it open, she quickly read the very suggestive and dirty message she'd left in the card. As she closed the card, she realized instantly what had happened. She'd bought a box of cards with several different designs on them, and both Rossi and Morgan had gotten the same design on their cards._

"_I am so sorry, sir. I swear I never meant for this to happen."_

"_Its okay, Kitten. Why don't we just forget about this, but might I suggest you double check each card and make sure it's going to the right person next year before you mail them?" the profiler suggested._

"_That's good advice, Rossi. I'll make sure to take it," Garcia assured, picking up the Christmas card and shoving it in her purse to throw away later. Turning Rossi had almost reached the door when he stopped._

"_Hey Kitten?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_If Morgan isn't willing to do what you've suggested in that Christmas card, I am." With that, he exited the room, leaving a very flustered Penelope Garcia in his wake._


	11. Chapter 11

A/n, this fic is inspired by my little niece and her experience with Santa. Henry's experience is based off hers. She's two and she had no problem throwing her three-month-old brother under the bus, but she didn't want anything to do with the guy in the big red suit. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R/R! and thanks to those of you who have.

XXXX

enry's reaction about Santa was basically the same one my niece had this year. She's two and she had no problem throwing her three-month-old brother under the bus, she didn't want anything to do with the man in the big red suit. Please R "This is our first Christmas as a family," JJ commented as she and Hotch sat on the couch. They had just put the kids down and were now enjoying a few moments alone.

"So it is. I can't believe we've only been married since June," Hotch said happily.

"I know me either. I'm just glad Henry's young enough he won't really remember Will," JJ said. At Will's name she let her head drop.

"Hey, look at me, JJ," Hotch called softly. Slowly she turned her head to look at her husband. "It's not your fault that Will left you and Henry. He chose to terminate his parental rights. You didn't, only him. You love that little boy, and so do I, just remember that."

"Thanks, I needed that, well what do you say we go to bed?" she suggested.

"Sounds good to me. We still planning on taking the kids to get their pictures with Santa tomorrow?" The media liaison nodded as they climbed the stairs and after checking on the boys, they headed for their bedroom. JJ was confused, though, when Aaron stopped at the door to their bedroom. Looking up, she saw why. He'd hung mistletoe over the door.

"If you wanted a kiss, all you had to do is ask," she said leaning up and kissing him softly.

"Then, may I have a kiss, Mrs. Hotchner?" he whispered against her lips.

"Happily," she responded just before kissing him.

XXXX

"What are you staring at?" Hotch asked as they stood in the long line to see Santa.

"That lady is wearing the ugliest Christmas sweater I've ever seen," JJ explained. Taking a look for himself, Hotch agreed with his wife. The sweater had reindeer and what was supposed to be a Santa head, but looked creepy instead of happy.

"Wow," he exclaimed.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly," the media liaison agreed. The sound of Jack's excited voice brought them back.

"It's our turn, Daddy. Come on, Daddy, Mommy. We gotta go see Santa." Smiling the two parents turned their attention back to their children.

XXXX

"Go ahead, Buddy," Hotch told Jack, giving him a smile. Eagerly, Jack scampered up to where Santa's elf was standing and after accepting a candy cane; he climbed up on Santa's lap and began telling him his Christmas list. Once he was done talking, the elf took a photo and printed it out before handing it to Jack along with a stocking he could color and keep.

"That's a nice picture of you and Santa, kiddo," JJ complimented.

"Thanks, Mommy," he said happily.

"You ready to go see Santa, Henry?" JJ asked getting down on the two-year-olds level.

"No thank you," he answered.

"Do you want Daddy to go with you?" Hotch offered.

"No," Henry answered again.

"Do you want Jack to go with you?" JJ suggested. Again, Henry said no.

"Would you like a candy cane, sweetie?" asked the elf.

"Yes," Henry replied.

"What do you say?" Hotch prompted.

"Pease," he replied.

"Here you go," she said handing it to him.

"Thank you," Henry said happily.

"Do you want to go up with me?" the elf asked the toddler.

"No," Henry replied.

"Would you like a stocking to color?" the elf asked. Henry nodded and took it from her. Deciding to give it some time, the family walked off and appeared back at Santa a few minutes later, but Henry still wouldn't go see him.

"Maybe next year," JJ said hopefully.

"Maybe next year," he husband agreed as the family walked out of the mall, carrying one picture of a kid sitting on Santa's lap instead of the two they'd hoped for.

Finished!


	12. Chapter 12

"Come on, Em, won't you tell me where we're going?" JJ begged her girlfriend.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" Emily argued back.

"No, I guess not," JJ reluctantly admitted. Smiling victoriously Emily continued to drive for a few more minutes before stopping in front of her destination.

"Oh, wow, it's beautiful," JJ breathed. They were sitting in front of a tree completely covered in Christmas lights.

"That's a lot of lights, their daughter Katie exclaimed.

"It sure is, kiddo," Emily agreed. Glancing over at JJ she could see the blonde wipe tears from her face. Emily knew she was remembering the last time she enjoyed looking at Christmas lights. It had been just a few short weeks before her sister Katrina had committed suicide. Reaching out, she took her girlfriend's hand into hers.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Spending this time with you and Katie looking at the lights is helping remember all the good times Sis and I had together," the media liaison assured her lover.

"As long as you know I'm always here for you," the profiler reminded her. JJ nodded and kissed her quickly on the lips.

XXXXX

"Can we go see the lights now, Mommy, Mama, please?" Katie begged.

"Of course we can, kiddo," JJ said climbing from the car and unbuckling their daughter from her seat before helping her get steady on her feet. Both women grabbed one of the four-year-olds hands and headed for the tree ready to make some unforgettable Christmas memories as a family.

Finished!

A/n, this story was prompted by the magic tree that exists where I live. If you want to see photos of this tree, go to this website, just take out the spaces.

www dot Magic-tree dot org


	13. Chapter 13

A/n, Thanks again nebula2 for your prompts. R/R!

XXXX

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all, a good night," JJ said finishing the story and closing the book.

"Again," Henry begged.

"No, it's time for bed, little man. Remember Santa will only come if good little boys and girls are in their beds fast asleep," Will reminded the six-year-old.

"Okay, Daddy, but we gotsta put out the milk and cookies for Santa first," Henry reminded him.

"We have to," his mother gently corrected him. Henry nodded and ran for the plate of cookies he and JJ had made and decorated that afternoon.

"Will you help me get the milk, Mommy? It's really heavy," Henry called. JJ laughed as she headed for the kitchen but was stopped when Will placed a hand on her arm.

"I love you," he whispered before kissing her quickly.

"I love you to," she said kissing him back before going to help Henry with the milk.

XXXX

Five minutes later she had just finished tucking their little boy into bed.

"Goodnight, baby boy. Daddy and I love you so much," she whispered brushing some hair out of his eyes.

"Night, Mommy, love you," he mumbled as he drifted off to sleep his favorite bear tucked closed to him. Placing one last kiss on his baby soft cheek, she stood up and made her way back down stairs ready to finish putting together the last of Henry's presents from Santa.

XXXX

"Figured you could use this," Will commented as he handed her a glass of eggnog once they'd finished putting together and wrapping the last of the gifts.

"Thanks," she said gratefully taking a sip.

"He's really excited, huh?" Will commented.

"He sure is," the media liaison agreed. Will glanced at the tree and frowned.

"Hmm," he murmured thoughtfully.

"What is it?" JJ questioned.

"I'm not sure, something about the tree doesn't look right. What do you think?" he asked. She didn't see what Will was talking about but she got up and walked over to the tree anyway.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked when she stood in front of it.

"I'm not sure, but that branch next to Henry's 'babies first Christmas's ornament looks bent. Can you fix it?" he asked. Nodding, the agent reached out to fix the branch and stopped when something shiny caught her eye. Taking a closer look she saw that it was a diamond ring. One hand came up to cover her mouth while the other removed the ring from the tree using the ribbon Will had hung it with. Turning around she saw Will in front of her down on one knee.

"Will you marry me, JJ?" Will asked nervously.

"Yes!" she cried jumping into his arms knocking them both over. Once she'd calmed down slightly he pushed her back and slid the ring on her finger.

"Perfect," he whispered.

"Yes it is," JJ agreed breathlessly.

"It's midnight, Merry Christmas, sweetheart," Will said as he kissed his fiancé on the lips before taking her hand and guiding them to their bedroom so they could continue to celebrate their engagement.

Finished!


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey, Hotch, what happened to your thumb?" Morgan asked as he saw the unit chief as they arrived in the briefing room two days after Christmas. Criminals never stopped and unfortunately their vacation was cut short.

"Oh, it's nothing," he answered quickly.

"Don't listen to him, Morgan. It was definitely not nothing," Emily protested.

"Yes it is," her husband argued back.

"Spending two hours in the ER Christmas Eve night does not constitute nothing," she replied.

"Okay, now we have to hear the story," Reid piped up.

"Yeah, I'm curious now as well. Tell us," JJ requested. Garcia nodded as she sipped from her coffee.

"Okay, well it started when he was putting Amy's doll house together," Emily said, beginning the story.

XXXX

"Amy's doll house is the last present that needs to be put together," Hotch said as he and Emily were in the living room Christmas Eve after Jack and his little sister were in bed.

"Then we can go to bed," she said with a yawn. "The kids will have us up early."

"That they will, sweetheart. That they will. Hand me the hammer and I'll begin putting this together," Hotch requested. Nodding, Emily handed him the requested tool then continued to put the now wrapped presents under the tree.

XXXX

She had just placed the last present under the tree when she heard a loud noise then a curse. Turning she saw her husband holding his thumb with a nail sticking out of it.

"Aaron, what happened!" she cried.

"My hand slipped and the nail hit my thumb!" His teeth were gri_tted in pain and Emily could see blood where the nail had punctured his thumb. Getting up she reached for her cell phone and began dialing._

"_I'm calling jess to stay with the kids and we're going to the ER." Aaron just nodded he was trying to keep his hand elevated and not scream out due to the pain. Twenty minutes later they were off to the ER to spend the rest of Christmas Eve waiting to have Aaron's thumb stitched. Luckily they made it home in time for the kids to open their presents before both adults convinced them to play quietly in their rooms while Mommy and Daddy took a much need nap._

_XXXX_

"_So that's how we wound up at the ER on Christmas Eve," Emily concluded._

"_I have just one question?" Garcia asked._

"_What is it, Garcia?" Hotch replied._

"_Did Aims love her doll house?"_

"_Yes, Jess finished putting it together and wrapped it for __s. Amy hasn't stopped playing with it since she opened it," he answered. Spending time in the ER wasn't something he enjoyed, but the giant smile on his little girl's face Christmas morning when she opened her present was something he most definitely enjoyed._

_Finished!_

_A/n, this is something I could totally see happening to Hotch. Please read and review. Oh, and, if you have to put kid's presents together, do it carefully._


	15. Chapter 15

"When does Will get Henry?" Reid asked as he and JJ finished their shopping for Henry's Christmas presents.

"He's picking him up tonight. We agreed he could have him for Christmas Eve and I would get him Christmas day this year."

"At least you're able to be amicable with each other."

"Yeah, we figured out we made better friends then lovers, but we want to get along for Henry's sake. Plus we are good friends. He knows I'm with you and that I'm happy and that Henry loves you just as much as he loves him. He's also got himself someone. I've met her and she's nice. I like her and am happy for them. Okay, that's the last one. Let's head to the checkout," she said.

"You head that way. I'll meet you in just a second. I need to get a couple of things," Reid told her. Nodding JJ headed off to the checkout line while Reid headed off to pick up one last present.

XXXX

"Thanks for watching him, Pen," JJ said as she hugged her little boy.

"It was no problem. He and I had a lot of fun. Do you want to tell your mommy and Uncle Spencer what we did today, Henry?"

"We put sparkles on cookies. Come one," he said taking their hands and dragging them into the kitchen.

"Sparkles?" Reid asked in confusion.

"He means sprinkles," Garcia clarified.

"Ah, I see," Reid answered.

"Look Mommy, Unca Pence, I do it all my self." Both adults smiled. It was obvious that all the cookies had been decorated by a toddler. There were a lot of sprinkles on each cookie.

"They look yummy, baby. Can Mommy take some with us?" she asked.

"I put some in a container for you," Garcia said handing it to her.

"Thanks, well, we'd better get going so we can decorate the tree before Will gets there to pick up Henry," JJ said.

"Tell Aunt Penny bye," Reid instructed.

"Bye, Aunt Pen," Henry said waving before heading out with his Mommy and Unca Pence to decorate the tree.

XXXX

"Who wants to put the angle on the top?" Reid asked.

"I do!" Henry cried running over.

"Okay, here you go, kiddo," Reid said handing him the angel.

"I tant reach, Pence," he protested standing on his tiptoes.

"Oh, sorry, here, try this," Reid said picking him up and holding him up so he could reach the top.

"I did it!" Henry cried as he placed the angel on the top of the tree. After making sure it was plugged in, Reid placed Henry back on the ground and turned to JJ.

"Flip the switch, Jayje," the genius instructed. Reaching out, she flipped the switch illuminating the tree.

"Wow," Henry breathed.

"It's pretty cool, huh?" Reid asked placing a hand on Henry's shoulder and taking JJ's hand into his. Mother and son nodded as the three of them stared in awe at what they had just done. Just then the doorbell rang, announcing Will's arrival. Henry took off to answer it with Reid right behind him while JJ went to get Henry's bag.

XXXX

"Hi, Daddy. Come look at the tree! It's so pretty," Henry called as he ran back into the living room the two men trailing behind. After admiring the tree and wishing JJ and Reid a good night, Will and Henry headed out to enjoy an evening of father/son time.

XXXX

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart," Reid said as he kissed his girlfriend awake the next morning.

"Merry Christmas, Spence," she said returning his kiss. "We should probably get up. Will and Henry will be back soon." Nodding, Reid got up followed by JJ and headed down stairs to make breakfast and make sure everything for Henry was under the tree.

XXXX

They were enjoying a delicious breakfast that Reid had cooked when a very worn and well loved bear sitting on an end table caught his eye.

"That bear looks very well loved. Is it yours or Henry's?"

"It's mine, my sister gave me that Care Bear on my first Christmas. I put it out every year. It's my way of reminding myself that she's always with me."

"Ah, that's nice. I'll be right back," Reid said standing and exiting the room. He returned a few moments later carrying a wrapped gift. Reaching out, JJ picked up a wrapped package of her own. He hadn't noticed it sitting their until now.

"You go first," she offered handing her gift to him.

"No, ladies first," he argued. Nodding, she unwrapped the box and opened it.

"Oh, Spence, I love it. It's beautiful," she said as she lifted a necklace with a handblown glass butterfly hanging from it out of the box.

"I'm glad you like it so much," Reid replied blushing.

"Like it? I love it. Put it on me?" she requested.

"Sure, turn around and lift your hair," Reid instructed. Doing what she was told, she smiled as he placed the necklace around her neck and fastened it. Opening his gift, Reid smiled when he saw an antique chess set. Leaning forward he kissed her. This was turning out to be one of the best Christma's ever in his opinion and it was only just beginning.

Finished!


	16. Chapter 16

"Rossi, what are you doing here?" Emily asked as she opened her door Christmas day to find David Rossi on her doorstep.

"I just didn't want to be alone. I hope you don't mind.

"Of course not. You're laways welcome. I was just drinking some Hot Chocolate and watching Christmas movies. Care to join me?"

"I'd love to, thanks. I brought some food for us to eat. Mama always told me it was bad manners to visit someone without bringing soething," Rossi told her.

"Thanks, this looks amazing. I'll go dish it up. You get settled in the living room.

XXXX

Five minutes later the profilers were settled in the living room with plates of pasta and were watching "Miracle on 34th Street" and enjoying each other's company.

"This was one of Caroline's favorite movies," Rossi said quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We can change movies if you want," Emily offered.

"No, I don't mind watching it. I like it as well."

"If you're sure."

"I am, thanks, Em," he reassured her patting her hand gently. "It's hard, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. It's never easy to lose the ones you love."

"No it isn't. I mean we've been divorced forever, but when she came back into my life, I thought we could have a second chance. Unfortunately it wasn't meant to be and that really sucks."

"Yes it does, but at least you have your memories of her. That will help," Emily reminded him.

"That they will, that they will." They spent the rest of the day watching movies and talking about the ones they'd loved and lost in one fashion or another. Maybe not the most traditional way to celebrate Christmas, but when had either of them been traditional before. It worked for them, and that was all that mattered.

Finished!


	17. Chapter 17

"Thanks for coming to the party with me," Emily said as she kissed Reid.

"You're welcome. I'll admit that this isn't how I wanted to spend Christmas, but if it will keep your mother off your back, I'm willing to do it," he told her. Just then Elizabeth began walking towards them.

XXXX

"I'm so gad you could make it, Emily. Who is your friend?" she asked putting as much distaine on the word friend as she could.

"Mom, this is Dr. Spencer Reid, my boyfriend. I've introduced you to him before."

"Oh, right, of course. It's good to see you again."

"You as well, ma'am."

"If you'll excuse us, we're going to walk outside for a bit," Emily said taking Reid's hand and making a quick exit.

XXXXX

Arriving outside, they noticed it had begun snowing. It was the first snow of the season.

"It's so pretty," Emily said as she leant against Reid's warm side.

"Yes, the snow is pretty, but

"Yes, the snow is pretty, but you're gorgeous," Reid said just before kissing her gently.

"Why thank you, kind sir," she said just before kissing him back. They spent a few more minutes enjoying each other's company and watching the snowfall before reluctantly going back into the party, even though neither of them wanted to be there at all.

Finished!

A/n, sorry for the mess up. Here's the real chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

"That's the tree," JJ said, pointing at the tree she wanted.

"A good one," Dave complimented as he began cutting it down.

"Thanks, you think Natalie will like it?" JJ was talking about their three-year-old little girl.

"Of course she will. It was picked out by her parents. As long as she gets to decorate it she'll be fine. JJ nodded and stood back as he continued to cut until the tree fell and he began dragging it towards the checkout.

XXXX

"Did you folks find the tree for you?" asked the clerk.

"We sure did," JJ replied smiling.

"I'm glad to hear that. Would either of you care for a hot drink?" he asked.

"I'd love one, thanks," JJ said. Dave nodded in agreement.

"Two hot chocolates, here you go," the clerk said handing them two steaming cups. While they enjoyed the much needed warm drink, two employees carried the tree to Rossi's SUV and tied it to the top. Finishing their cups, they threw them away before turning to head back to the car.

"Have a Merry Christmas," the clerk called out.

"Merry Christmas to you as well," the couple called back just as they reached their car and climbed in, ready to decorate their tree with their daughter.

Finished!

A/n, short, but sweet. R/R!


	19. Chapter 19

"Hi, Papa, I'm home!" Jack Hotchner yelled as he ran through the front door on the last day of school before Christmas breake. Smiling widely, Dave walked into the living room to greet his and Aaron's son.

"Hi, kiddo, did you have fun today?" he asked as he helped the little boy off with his backpack.

"Yeah, we had our holiday party today and all the kids loved the cookies Aunt Jessie and I made. We had lots of yummy treates!" he cried excitedly.

"I can tell, you're kind of wound up," Dave said with an affectionate smile.

"I maked you and Daddy cards. Do you want to see?" Jack asked.

"You mean you made us cards, and yes I'd love to see them," Dave corrected. Smiling Jack hurried for his backpack then rushed back to where Dave had settled in the living room to show his cards he'd made.

XXXX

"Where's Daddy?" Jack asked as he handed Dave the two cards.

"He'll be home soon. He had a meeting this afternoon," Dave informed him as he looked at the cards. His had a picture of a snowman glued to the front and the necessary items had been drawn on the snowman to make him look like Frosty. On the front in Jack's childish handwriting were the words Merry Christmas, but they were spelled. Mary Crismas. Opening the card he read the words, I love you, papa. Looking at Aaron's card, it had the same words on the outside and I love you, daddy, on the inside but had a picture of a Santa on the front.

"Those are both perfect. I love mine and I know your daddy will love his."

"Thanks, Papa, I love you," Jack said throwing his arms around his father's neck.

"I love you to, Jack. How about we get you a snack? We have about two hours before you need to be back at school for your Christmas program," Dave reminded him. Nodding the little boy ran off towards the kitchen eager for his snack.

XXXX

Jack was upstairs getting dressed in his dress pants and white shirt for the program when Dave heard Aaron's car pull into the garage. After making sure dinner was fine on the stove, he made his way to the door to greet his lover.

"Hi," Aaron said as he entered the house and saw Dave standing their.

"Hi," Dave replied pulling him into his arms and kissing him senseless.

"Dinner smells wonderful," Aaron commented as he walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks, I figured Mac and Cheese would be easy for dinner. Especially because we have Jack's program at school tonight."

"That's a good idea," Aaron agreed.

"Oh, Jack made this for you," Dave said handing him the card that the first-grader had made. A soft smile crossed Aaron's face when he read what Jack had wrote.

"I love it," he said softly.

"I knew you would. Make sure to tell him so when you go to change, which you should go and do because dinner is almost ready," Dave instructed. Nodding, Aaron placed one last kiss on Dave's lips before ascending the stairs to do what he'd been told.

XXXX

"Henry and Jack both look adorable," Garcia cooed. The entire team had come to see the boys in their Christmas program. The program included all the kids in the school from preschool all the way up to fifth grade.

"Thanks, Henry was so excited I hardly got him to eat dinner," JJ commented.

"Yeah, he was practically bouncing off the walls," Will interjected.

"Jack is just as excited, but he's also kind of nervous. He's one of the kids who will greet us at the beginning and he's afraid he'll forget his lines," Aaron told the group.

"I'm sure he'll do fine," Emily assured him.

"That's what we keep telling him," Dave replied. Just then a hush fell over the crowd as Jack's teacher walked to the front of the stage and welcomed them to the Christmas program then she stepped back and Jack and two other kids stepped forward to begin the program.

XXXX

"Daddy and I are very proud of you, Jack," Dave said as he and Aaron tucked the little boy into bed that night after the play and ice cream with the team.

"Yes, we're very proud of you," Aaron added.

"Thank you, I love you, Papa, Daddy. Night," Jack mumbled as his eyes grew heavy.

"We love you to, buddy. Goodnight," Aaron said as he then dave kissed Jack's forehead and after making sure the covers were pulled up tight, they left the room and headed downstairs to spend sometime with each other in front of the Christmas tree and enjoy some spiced rum.

XXXX

"That's quite a boy we have," Dave commented as Aaron settled in his arms on the couch.

"That it is, that it is. Haley would be so proud," Aaron said as he settle against Dave and stared at the twinkling lights of the tree and the feeling of his lover's arms around him.

Finished!


	20. Chapter 20

"What are you doing for Christmas, Garcia?" Reid asked as he sat in the tech's office. It was the Friday before the week long vacation they had given was about to start.

"Honestly, I don't have any plans. I stopped by Hope's grave and placed flowers there. Other than that, probably just enjoy some hot chocolate and listen to Christmas music," she answered. "How about you, baby cakes? Do you have plans?"

"Normally I go see my mom, but since I went there for Thanksgiving, I'm going to Gideon's cabin. Considering everything that's happened this year I need the peace and quiet," he explained.

"I can understand that," Garcia replied.

"I was wondering something, though," he asked shyly.

"What's that, sweet cheeks?" Garcia wondered.

"Would you like to come with me?"

"Are you sure. Weren't you just saying that you wanted time to yourself?" she argued.

"Yes, but I want this more," he admitted softly. Garcia thought for a second before smiling.

"I'd love to. When do we leave?"

"I'll pick you up at 7:00, how does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect, I'll be ready. See you then," she said as she stood up and began gathering her belongings before heading out the door an anxious genius right behind her.

XXXX

"I wonder where he is," Garcia said softly as the two of them sat on the porch watching the snow fall. They'd arrived at the cabin and had put their stuff away then decided to take the dinner they'd fixed on to the porch. It was cold, but they both loved to watch the snow fall.

"Gideon you mean?" Reid questioned. Garcia nodded. "I don't know, but I hope he's happy. At first I was angry at him for leaving, don't get me wrong, I still am, but after I thought about it for a while, I can understand where he's coming from."

"Yeah, that makes sense. Wow, we've got quite a bit of snow," Garcia replied.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Reid asked his companion.

"How about we watch a Christmas movie and decorate the tree I found in the closet?" she suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Reid agreed standing up and heading into the cabin Garcia following right behind.

Finished!

A/n, short and sweet, but its what the muse wanted.


	21. Chapter 21

The laughter of his girlfriend pulled Kevin into their living room.

"Whatcha laughing at, Pen?" he asked kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh, just this funny Christmas song. It's called Email Santa. I guess even Santa's come into the 21st century."

"Yeah, I guess so," Kevin agreed. "I made you some tea," Kevin said placing the mug of peppermint tea with a candy cane in it next to Garcia's hand.

"Thanks, that sounds wonderful. I'll just drink this then head up to bed. Love you," she said kissing him softly.

"Love you to, Pen," he said kissing her back before walking towards the stairs grabbing her gift along the way.

XXXX

"Are you ready to exchange gifts?" Kevin asked as they settled into bed.

"Sure," Garcia replied as she turned and picked up a packaged wrapped in shiny wrapping paper. Kevin reached for a similarly wrapped packaged and handed it to the computer tech.

"Thanks, Pen, it's perfect," Kevin said as he took the elegant watch out of the box.

"Oh, Kevin, it's beautiful, thank you," she said as she removed the bracelet with the angel charm on it from the box.

"I'm glad you like it. An angel for my angel," he said kissing her before helping to put the bracelet on even though they were about to go to bed. She insisted on wearing it because she loved it so much.

Finished!

A/n, corny I know, but that's what I could come up with. Kevin may be OOC, but I haven't really written him before.


	22. Chapter 22

A/n, thank you, pandorabox82 for your prompts. I hope you enjoy them.

XXXX

"What's the strangest thing you ever did on a dare, Rossi?" Morgan asked as he saw the older man leaving for the day.

"I have no idea. How about you, Morgan?"

"Remember there are children present," Emily reminded her partner pointing to Jack who stood next to Hotch. The kids had only had to go half a day because of Christmas break starting and Hotch had brought Jack back to the office because all they were doing was paperwork.

"I went caroling at a girls house once. I wanted to see if she'd let me in," Morgan admitted.

"Did she?" JJ wondered.

"As a matter of fact, she did. We enjoyed some nice drinks and refreshments before um, other activities," he explained carefully mindful of the little ears that were listening. Later Dave would wonder what made him say his next sentence, but he couldn't seem to stop it from coming out of his mouth.

"Caroling in front of some woman's house doesn't sound that bad," Rossi argued. A broad smile crossed Morgan's face at the other profiler's words.

"Uh oh, that's not a good smile to see when Morgan's talking about daring people," Reid commented. "Trust me, I know from personal experience." The others laughed at the geniuses words.

"I can take a dare handed out by Morgan. Come on, what do you have? Give it all you got," Rossi taunted.

"I dare you to go caroling at Strauss's house," Morgan replied. Rossi wanted to refuse, but he couldn't.

"Sure, no problem," he answered confidently.

"Oh, but that's not all. You have to do it while wearing a Santa suit," Morgan concluded. Rossi desperately wanted to say no, but he knew he couldn't. Sighing in defeat, he nodded.

"Fine, I'll do it," he said as he turned and headed for the door.

XXXX

"Do you think he'll do it?" Emily asked the assembled group.

"I think he will, but the question, is how are you going to prove that he did it?" Garcia asked.

"I put a small hidden camera in the Santa suit," Morgan revealed. "I have the feed linked to my computer."

"You know if Dave finds out about this, he'll kill you, don't you?" Hotch checked.

"Nah, I think once Strauss lets him in killing me will be the last thing on his mind," Morgan responded. Everyone laughed and began departing for their vacation wishing each other well and making promises to see each other at the Christmas party Garcia was throwing in a couple of days.

XXXX

Here goes nothing, Dave muttered as he began singing as he stood in front of Strauss's hose. He thought about backing out on the dare, but he knew Morgan and he knew that somehow he would have proof if he did so. He began singing "Here Comes Santa Clause" and couldn't help but smile as a mother and two little girls smiled and sang along as they walked by Erin's house. He was halfway through the song when the door opened, revealing Erin.

"What in the world are you doing singing Christmas carols outside my house and wearing a Santa suit, no less?" she asked staring hard at him.

"It was a dare," he mumbled.

"Who dared you?" she wondered.

"Morgan," he answered.

"I should have known. Well since you're lready dressed up in that outfit why don't we actually go caroling?" she suggested. Dave looked at the section chief like she'd lost her mind.

"Who are you and what have you done with Erin?" he asked only slightly joking.

"It's me, David. I'll have you know that contrary to you and your teams oppinions of me, I do in fact have a heart and enjoy Christmas. Caroling is one of my favorite things to do. I used to do it all the time as a kid," she admitted.

"Well then, what are waiting for? Let's go," he answered as he took her hand and the two of them began walking down the street singing Christmas carols.

XXXX

"That was fun," Dave admitted about an hour later when they were settled on Erin's couch watching "A Boyfriend for Christmas" one of her favorite movies.

"I had fun as well. You have a nice singing voice," she complimented.

"Thank you," Dave replied blushing slightly. They continued to watch the movie in silence curled around each other until Dave realized that Erin was almost asleep. "I should go," he whispered.

"No, stay," she requested looking at him hopefully. The fire in the fireplace made her eyes dance and Dave couldn't seem to look away.

"As you wish," he whispered softly just before claiming her lips in a tender kiss.

XXXX

"I can't believe he actually did it," Emily said as they stood in JJ's kitchen watching the video of Rossi caroling in front of Strauss's house.

"I think the best part is that she wound up going with him and they both had fun," Garcia argued.

"Actually the best part was that she let me stay," Rossi informed them as he walked into the kitchen. Everyone jumped and wirled around looking guilty causing Dave to laugh. He wished he had his camera on him, the team's faces weren't something he would soon forget. Neither was that dare and what had ensued because of it for that matter.

Finished!


	23. Chapter 23

A/n, thanks to nebula2 for her prompts, a pile of gifts for Henry, a cookie disaster, and Rudolph.

XXXX

Just how many gifts did you buy for him, Pen?" JJ asked as she stared at the pile of gifts now under hers and Will's tree that had her son's name on them.

"I had a hard time picking," the tech defended.

"I'll say," the media liaison agreed.

"He's my godson and it's my right to spoil him." JJ just nodded it was pointless to discourage Garcia from doing something when she set her mind to it.

"What do you say we start baking those cookies?" JJ suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Where's Henry?" Garcia asked as they headed for the kitchen.

"He's taking his nap. He's had a bit of a cold and I'm hoping he'll feel better by Christmas," the mother answered.

"Poor baby, being sick on Christmas is never fun."

"No it isn't, okay let's get started," JJ said beginning to get the necessary ingredients for the cookies.

XXXX

"When are you and Morgan leaving for Chicago?" JJ asked her friend as they sat at the table enjoying cups of coffee while waiting on the first pan of cookies to finish baking.

"We're leaving tomorrow afternoon. I'm so nervous, Jayje," Garcia admitted.

"Why?" the blonde wondered.

"Because it's his mom and sisters, the three most important people in his life. What if they don't like me?" The tech was twisting her hands together.

"They'll like you, Pen. How in the world could someone not like you?"

"Thanks, Jayje," Garcia said smiling her. Just then the timer went off indicating the cookies were done. Getting up, JJ opened the oven and removed the pan. She was carrying them to the table where the cooling racks were sitting. When she was about halfway to the table, she tripped over one of Henry's toys and the pan of cookies flew out of her hands and crashed to the floor. Both men stared in silence at the ruined cookies for a moment before they burst out laughing.

XXXX

"What's so funny, Mama?" Henry asked as he stumbled sleepily into the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

"Mama dropped cookies on the floor," Garcia told him.

"Hi, Aunt Penny," Henry said running to her and hugging her legs. Smiling down at him, she picked him up and hugged him back.

"You feeling better, kiddo?" JJ asked her young son as she picked up the toy and the rest of the cookies before heading back to the stove and putting the next pan of cookies into the oven.

"Yeah, but my nose still hurts," he whined.

"Your nose looks just like Rudolph's. Are yougoing to help Santa guide his sleigh?" Garcia teased.

"No, Aunt Penny, I have to be in bed or Santa won't come," he said seriously.

"That's right, kiddo," JJ agreed kissing him as she settled at the table once again ready to enjoy an afternoon with her son and best friend. The only thing that was missing was Will and he would be home once he'd finished his shopping.

Finished!


	24. Chapter 24

A/n, thanks to Jekkah for the prompts of ugliest Christmas sweater contest and homemade gingerbread village. I hope you enjoy this little fic. I hope that everyone's holiday season is blessed.

XXXX

"Why in the world are you two wearing the most hideous Christmas sweaters I've ever seen?" Morgan asked as Emily and Garcia entered the bullpen.

"Ugliest sweater contest," the answered together.

"I don't understand why you would want to take part in one of those," Reid said perplexed.

"Because the prize for ugliest sweater is a $200 gift card to the mall," Emily explained.

"Which one of you won?" JJ wondered.

"I did," Garcia said proudly.

"Um, uh, congrats, I guess," Morgan said as Hotch and Rossi appeared on thecatwalk carrying something between them.

XXXX

"What's that, Hotch?" Reid questioned.

"It's a homemade Gingerbread village."

Here did you ge_ Emily wondered._

"Jack made it at school with some help from some of his classmates. He wanted to make something special for the team," Hotch explained.

"Oh, that's so sweet," JJ exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's very sweet," Rossi declared sticking his finger in the icing.

"Rossi," Garcia admonished.

"What? He said we could eat it," the male agent defended.

"I'm with Rossi. Bring that down here so we can dig in," Morgan told Hotch. Nodding they continued down the stairs and across the bullpen to the group of desks. Placing the village on Emily and Reid's desks.

"Okay, have at it," Hotch instructed. That was all the encouragement needed and they dug in.

Finished!


	25. Chapter 25

"Thanks for inviting us to spend Christmas here at Little Creek," Hotch said as he and Rossi stood on the porch watching Jack and Henry having a snowball fight. Morgan had been drafted to help Jack and Reid was helping Henry. The girls were inside working on the Christmas Eve meal and every now and then calling comments through the window.

"It was my pleasure. This year has been a tough one and I've come to realize just how important family is to me," Rossi said solemnly. Turning back to the snowball fight the two men burst out laughing when Reid, Jack, and Henry all ganged up on Morgan and hit him with one giant snowball.

XXXX

"Hey, Henry, Jack, I have an idea," Reid called to the two boys who were throwing snowballs at each other.

"What, Uncle Spencer?" Jack wondered.

"Come over here and I'll tell you," Reid invited. Quickly the boys ran over and gathered around Reid. Leaning down he whispered in their ears and the two boys began to smile. Quickly they gathered up a lot of snow and made one giant ball.

"Hey Morgan," Reid called out.

"What is it, Reid?" the other man asked only half paying attention. He was talking to Garcia through the window in the kitchen she'd just opened.

"Oh, nothing, just this," Reid replied. Just then the three of them let go and launched the snowball directly at Morgan. It hit him in the face and made him start to sputter.

"Oh, it's on. This is war!" Morgan cried as he chased after the boys and Reid.

XXXX

"That was too funny," JJ said giggling.

"Did you see my chocolate god's face when it hit?" Garcia chimed in.

"See it, I got a picture," Emily cried gleefully.

"Oh, let me see," Garcia begged. Smiling broadly Emily showed the picture she'd snapped on her phone which sent the three women into more giggles.

XXXX

"What did I miss?" Will asked as he walked into the kitchen. He'd been sent to the grocery store to pick up a few forgotten items.

"This," JJ answered showing him the picture. Will chuckled at the look on Morgan's face.

"I'm not sure which of them is having more fun. The grown up boys or the little ones," Garcia commented.

"I think all four of them are having equal amounts of food," Emily remarked.

"That is definitely true," Will agreed as he saw Morgan tackle the three others and they all began rolling around in the snow.

XXXX

"It's time for lunch. You need to come in and get washed up," JJ called out to the group outside. Instantly everyone came running in stomping snow off boots and shedding coats, hats, and gloves.

"It smells fantastic, you ladies out did yourselves," Rossi complimented.

"Thank you," Emily replied for all of them. Five minutes later everyone was gathered around the ta**e.**

**XXXX**

** "Before we start eating, I'd like to take a moment and make a toast. Thank you for coming to spend the weekend with me. This year has been hard on all of us and I'm glad we have each other. May the rest of this year and next year be blessed, and filled with happiness," Rossi said lifting his glass of wine.**

"**Here, here," everyone chorused as they lifted their glasses and toasted each other.**

**XXXX**

** The rest of the day went by uneventfully and it was finally time to put the kids to bed.**

"**We have to put out the cookies and milk for Santa," Henry reminded them.**

"**Let's get them," Jack said as the two boys scampered into the kitchen. JJ went to help them. Once that was done she began guiding them towards the stairs.**

"**But I'm not sleepy," Henry whined.**

"**Yeah, me either," Jack put in.**

"**If all little boys and girls aren't asleep, Santa won't come," Garcia reminded them.**

"**The sooner you two go to sleep, the faster Santa will get here and the faster morning will come," Morgan reasoned. Nodding in defeat, the two boys wished everyone a goodnight before allowing JJ to take them upstairs. Once she had finally tucked them in, she walked back downstairs and the adults began hanging everyone's stockings. They had filled them earlier that day.**

"**All the team presents are under the tree. Rossi, you'll be bringing the 'Santa presents in in a little bit once they're asleep, right?" Hotch checked.**

"**Yeah, I have the Santa suit and everything," Rossi answered.**

"**They're going to be so excited tomorrow," Garcia said with a yawn.**

"**Yes, they will. We should probably get to bed. I know they'll both be up at the crack of dawn," Emily said turning and heading for the stairs. Everyone else agreed and headed up leaving Rossi alone in the living room.**

**XXXX**

**Sighing a tired but happy sigh, Rossi walked over to where a picture frame sat and picked it up. It was the only picture he had of his dead son. James had been born, and only lived a few hours. Caroline was holding him and she had the most beautiful smile on her face.**

"**Merry Christmas, Caroline, James, I will always love you." Kissing his fingertips, he placed them against the glass before placing the frame back on the table and heading out to put on the Santa suit and gather up his bag of presents.**

**XXXX**

"**Do you think he's come yet?" Henry whispered as they crept silently from bed.**

"**I don't know, but let's go see," Jack whispered back.**

"**Okay, but we gots to be quiet so we don't wake no one," Henry reminded. Jack nodded as they slowly began climbing down the stairs. They stopped about halfway down and sat down. They could see down, but they didn't think anyone would see them from the bottom.**

"**I don't think he's come yet," Jack whispered as he saw the same presents and now the stockings they'd filled earlier. They had been Garcia's little helpers when it came to filling everyone's stockings. Just then the sound of jingling bells could be heard.**

"**Ho!Ho!Ho!" came a deep voice from downstairs. Rossi smiled as he entered the cabin and began walking towards the tree his bag of presents on his shoulder.**

"**It's really Santa Clause," Henry breathed.**

"**I know," Jack whispered back in a voice he thought was quiet, but really wasn't. Rossi smiled, he'd expected the boys to try and get a glimpse of "Santa" but he wasn't 100% sure they would. Deciding to have a little fun, he spoke in his Santa voice.**

"**Henry, Jack, is that you?" The boys gasped and turned to each other eyes wide.**

"**Do you think we should answer him?" Henry asked worriedly.**

"**Yeah, I guess we have to," Jack replied defeated.**

"**Yes, Santa, it is," he answered lowly.**

"**Didn't your parents tell you that I won't give you presents if you're not asleep?" he asked.**

"**Yes," Jack mumbled.**

"**Then, I suggest you head back up those stairs and go to sleep if you want these," Santa said pointing at the bag of presents he carried.**

"**Okay, night, Santa," Henry said as he turned and began heading back up the stairs.**

"**Night, Henry," Santa replied.**

"**Night, Santa, sorry," Jack apologized sheepishly.**

"**It's okay, night, Jack," Santa told the little boy. Giving Santa a brief smile, Jack followed Henry back upstairs and climbed back into bed falling asleep almost instantly.**

**XXXX**

**The next morning, the cabin was filled with shouts of,**

"**It's Christmas! Come on, get up, it's Christmas! We have to see if Santa came."**

"**I think he came, I heard jingle bells at one point," Rossi said as he entered the living room.**

"**Wow!" Henry and Jack cried when they caught sight of all the presents Santa had left.**

"**Can we open them, please?" Jack begged looking hopefully at his dad. Hotch nodded and the madness began.**

**Finished!**

**A/n, wow, I did it! I wrote a fic a day for the 25 days leading up to Christmas. Wow! I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, alerted, or favorite this story. I hope your holidays are blessed!**


End file.
